King Asriel
by deliberateOxymoron
Summary: In the future of the events of Undertale, Asriel has now become king early, seeing as King Asgore died in unexplained events. So far, the humans have been okay with their arrival, but somewhat apathetic about it. However, there is some kind of force pulling the two races apart by pulling apart the royal family one by one. Rated K 'cause \ (ツ) /
1. Prologue

Prologue

Asriel looked at Sans' grave, a blank stare on his face. It's not that he didn't care, of course, he did. He wasn't mourning like everyone else was for some reason. His mind was focused on reflecting the past. Asriel knew just what Sans thought of him. He thought Asriel was a hypocrite, a little demon, nothing more than an enemy. Sans was the type of person who never looked back from the past. Every merciful moment between them, every time Sans accepted Asriel, it was only a ploy to rip more information so he could someday use it against him. Sans always denied his hatred for Asriel, but he could see right through it. Asriel wondered if Sans even knew he was doing something so... so _devious_. A long time ago, Sans never gave Asriel a second thought. This was when Asriel was only nine years old. Before the whole Flowey dilemma, only a couple months before Chara was thrown into the mix. After it all fell down, that was when Sans built up a resentment for poor Asriel. Sans never realised that all his hate was for the wrong person. So, when he died, Asriel wasn't really affected in any sort of way. He only came to his funeral because he knew his mother Toriel, would be shattered. He was never sad about Sans, but could anyone blame him? Afterall, it's hard to cry for someone who hated you.

Asriel looked over at his father, who had tears streaming down his eyes. Why? Why was he crying? He was, no, is a king that lead wars and lost many, many friends, yet he cried for one whom he didn't even know well. Asgore surely must've learnt to hide his feelings. You can't possibly be an emotional king, let alone be emotional publicly. It would only end in more misery.

What sort of relationship did Sans and Asgore have to warrant crying from a king? Asriel certainly wasn't sure. Asriel took a second look at his broken father. He realised that he wasn't focused on Sans at all, seemingly lost in his thought. He had a distant look on his face, completely different from his mother's face, one of which was actually crying about Sans's passing. Such a dissociative look on his face. He was remembering something. Asriel wasn't exactly sure what he was remembering, but he certainly wasn't crying about Sans.

Asriel knew that, even though his parents were both heartbroken, the one that would hurt the most was Papyrus. Poor, poor Papyrus. Asriel empathized with Papyrus, knowing that, he too lost someone he loved dearly. Asriel understood him.

He could hear Papyrus wailing with grief to the left of him. Asriel dared to look at Papyrus. His face was struck with horror and disbelief. Merely shocked that his only, dear brother was gone. Papyrus' face expressed a somewhat different emotion than all his wailing and crying.

Asriel froze. Flashback to four years ago. Chara was with him. He remembered her lying in his bed. She looked pretty, even as she slipped from his fingers. She told him "Please, Asriel, I want to go to the yellow flowers outside the underground." Asriel recoiled "B-but I can't cross the Barrier, I don't have a-" Asriel froze, she wanted him to have her soul. "I-I-I... I can't take your soul!" Asriel stuttered. Chara chuckled "You need seven..." She whispered hoarsely. Seven souls? How on earth was he going to get seven souls? And what were even they for? "You can break the Barrier with seven, human souls," Chara repeated, with more detail. What? would that mean he had to kill innocent people? Asriel stood there, frozen. "Please, do it for me, promise me you'll get them," Chara wheezed. Asriel slouched with defeat. "O-okay... I promise." He sighed. Chara closed her eyes. She whispered something inaudible to Asriel, before falling unconscious, then died.

Asriel snapped back to find that the funeral was over. He sighed, looked one more time at the grave, then followed his mother, Toriel.

 **Killing Sans right off the bat means this one's gonna be a good one, at least most of the time anyway.**

 **So, my demon-stuck one kind of sucks and you could tell I had no idea how to end it. I'm thinking of giving it a hiatus just so I can make it better for you to read. (Also, spewing out my flush ships? Really?)**

 **I hope this one is better.**

 **So other news is, my friend Amren Manon SP (Check 'em out) has forced me to read ACOTAR and I might make that a fan fiction. So if you're into that you'll like what's to come next.**

 **-Oxy**


	2. Chapter 1

Asriel sat on the edge of his bed. He didn't want to think about it. Not what just happened moments ago. He knew he inevitably would start thinking about it, but right now he didn't need it. He looked around in his room. Anything to keep his mind off it.

He set his eyes on the missing poster on his wall. Memories flooded his mind. He let his mind cloud with thoughts. However, one question remained. This question stood among the pile of passing thoughts. This question being: where had Frisk gone? Who had seen him last? Was it Asriel himself? His parents, maybe? Anyone! Has anyone forgotten about their saviour?

It's not like any of those questions mattered now. Frisk was long gone. He had become a lost cause for the Monster Police Department or any police investigation force. The detectives on this case still haven't gotten enough information to make progress. Asriel was sure they were still determined.

"Asriel, dear," Toriel said from behind. Asriel jumped. "I'm sorry for the trouble, please forgive me. You've come to realise that I have... Strong opinions on your father. I got carried away, please forgive me." Toriel sighed, then smiled. "I made snail pie, your favourite." Asriel knew this was just a peace offering, but who was he to refuse? He could never stay mad at his mother.

He followed Toriel towards the living room. There was a slice of snail pie on the little coffee table. Asriel picked up the plate of snail pie and sat down on a chair. Toriel was sitting down on her living room chair, not saying a word.

Asriel thought of something to ask her. She beat him to that. "Asriel, when we were at Sans' funeral all those years ago, you didn't seem to be bothered by it. Why?" Asriel sighed. "You're right. I wasn't bothered by it. Why should I be? All he's ever shown me was hatred." He replied. "That's not true. He's been accepting and friendly towards you."

"Only so he could find a way to use it against me."

"No! He wouldn't do that!"

"Are you sure? I knew him better, after all."

"No, you didn't! You d-" She stopped herself. She started to tear up. A few seconds later she was crying. "I tried! Tried so hard to pretend you were the same Asriel I raised. I thought that even if you are a teenager, some part of you would still be the same to me, but it's not. None of it is," she cried. "It's not even about being a teenager! You're nothing like yourself!" Asriel started to tear up too. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I don't know," she admitted. "You're just so different." Asriel had nothing left to say, so he cried alongside Toriel. They wept together until they exhausted themselves. Asriel slept at night, unaware of the shock that awaited him tomorrow.

 **Hey, Oxy here!**

 **So where did LOKAD go?**

 **I deleted it. It's gone.**

 **I'm sorry if you were genuinely interested in seeing more, but I couldn't look at it anymore. I promise it'll make a return, but I need to think about what to change.**

 **HIVESWAP OMG IT HAS A RELEASE DATE!**

 **You can never be so sure with this game, it's been delayed the number of times Caliborn has said something arrogant** **. I have high hopes this time, however.**


End file.
